Far Away
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: A songfic with the song of Far Away by Nickelback. YamixYugi.


(A/N: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

* * *

**Far Away**

A young pair of male teenagers rest at their little house. The younger one, Mutou Yuugi, lies down on the bed laughing as his boyfriend, Atemu Yami, grabs a camera and starts taking him photographs. Yuugi keeps laughing and hides himself under the covers.

"C'mon, Yuugi, just one?"

"No, Yami, I told you!"

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_

Yami stops and lies down beside his little one, showing him the photos he managed to take and some others.

_Just one chance, just one breath,  
Just in case there's just one left_  
'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

Soon, Yami's cell phone rings on the table next to the bed and both lovers turn to it. The taller male grabs his phone and answers, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Hello? What is it, boss? Right now? Where? But… okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Yuugi lifts himself to be in a sitting position and watches his boyfriend sadly answering to the call from his boss. Yami is a fireman, and he has been called to stop a growing fire on a forest. He ends the call and grabs his uniform without saying anything.

_I love you,  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Yami takes his backpack and puts on his uniform. He turns to Yuugi.

"I have to go, little one."

Yuugi nods.

"Take care, Yami."

He softly kisses him.

_I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore_

The smaller one looks through the window as his love goes out of the house, getting inside of a pick-up that is waiting for him.

_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance_  
'_Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand_

Yami arrives to the place where their 'leader' tells them about the situation.

"Yami: you, Honda and Ryou will go to the forest to try and stop the fire before it spreads even more!"

"Yes, sir!"

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us,  
Give anything, but I won't give up_  
'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

The three of them aboard a helicopter that takes them to the forest. Meanwhile, Yuugi turns on the TV to see the news about the fire, watching the flying device to go to its destination.

_I love you,  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore_

The helicopter arrives to the middle of the fire, and the three friends get out of their transport and get the hoses, sprinkling water all over the flames. Then Yami sees something familiar and turns to his companions, the flames quickly overwhelming them.

_So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know…_

"Yami, what are you doing?! Come back!"

"No, Honda! I see someone between the flames!"

_I wanted,  
I wanted you to stay_  
'_Cause I needed,  
I need to hear you say…_

Yami leaves the hose he's holding and runs to where he believes is one of his best friends. He turns an unconscious body around and carries it on his shoulders.

"Hold on, Jounouchi, you'll be fine!"

_I love you,  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For been away for far too long_

As he makes his way out of the fire, the helicopter is already leaving the place.

"Hey! Come back! Please, I have an unconscious fireman with me! Please!"

Turning around, Yami sees a tree covered in flames falling, and he covers his friend and himself for the impact.

_So keep breathing,_  
'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me, never let me go_

Yuugi's cell phone rings and he runs to answer it. The teenager falls onto his knees and starts sobbing at what the fireman on the other side of the line tells him.

_Keep breathing,_  
'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me, never let me go_

He ends the call and sits with his back against the bed, his tears wetting the edge of his sleeves. He has been informed Yami couldn't make it.

_Keep breathing,  
Hold on to me, never let me go_

Yuugi goes out of the house and sees a fire truck stopping in front of him. Ryou, Honda and Jounouchi come out of it, and one more person does next to them: Yami. Yuugi gasps and overwhelmed by happiness, runs towards his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight embrace.

_Keep breathing,  
Hold on to me, never let me go_

Yami quickly hugs back his lover and afterwards kisses him. His little one pulls away and smiles, whispering into his lover's ear.

"You were far away for far too long."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, the ending just sucks, right? Anyway, please read and review! I hope you liked this!) 


End file.
